Another Night
by ReaderBecomesTheWriter
Summary: Rocky has changed. She's devious and mysterious, shes on a mission. But someone is standing in her way. What will happen - MYSTERY!


**Hey, I've been really busy lately so I haven't been able to get any other chapters for my other story up so I thought I should just keep you happy with a one-shot for now.**

* * *

**Another Night**

* * *

Rocky silently crept across the dimly lit stage of Shake It Up Chicago. She made her way over to the red framed door behind the stage and slightly opened it, checking that no one was inside. The coast was clear. She opened the door a little more so she could pass through then shut it just as she had opened it, checking no one had followed her. Rocky Blue was never one to lie, steal or cheat but in the last few years everything had changed.

After the door had shut she turned around and stepped over to the large wooden office desk in the centre of the room and began to rummage through each drawer and the piles of papers splayed across the surface of the desk.

"Where is it?" she asked herself in annoyance, still rummaging through the lower draws of the desk.

"What are you looking for?" A familiar voice asked from behind her. She suddenly stopped what she was doing and slowly stood up from her place on the floor and turned around to see a dark figure covered by shadows. "Hello" She said calmly.

"Hello, so what did you want?" the person asked, stepping out of the shadows revealing a boy no older than 18. She just smirked.

"You know what I want, so why should I tell you?" she retorted. Followed by her crossing her arms across her chest and cocked a hip.

"Because I want to hear it from you" the teen asked.

"Oh really?" she asked,raising an eyebrow.

"Really"

"So you don't want to record what I say and then get me into trouble do you?" she said slyly. Rocky moved closer to the boy and reached inside the pocket of his dark blue hoodie and picked out a small recording device. "You need to try better than that to catch me out, I'm an honors student ya know."

"Oh I know that" he said almost sarcastically. "So how did your treasure hunt-" he couldn't finish his sentence before Rocky cut in.

"It's not like one of your little treasure hunts!" she exclaimed.

But he just continued "-lead you here? The head office of Shake It Up! Chicago"

"I found a note" she said.

"And this note said what exactly?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because you need to, for me to help you?"

She scoffed at what he had said "And there was me thinking that we can have a simple conversation without you saying how everyone needs you soo much" she streched the o in so sarcastically.

"Nothing about us is simple." he said with a smirk.

"Oh I know that." She looked away from him and scanned the room once more. "How did you know I would be here tonight?" she asked.

"I have my sources."

"Ooh is little mr spy-boy keeping secrets from me? Now why would he so that?" she waited a minute, pretending to think "Oh wait I got it, you know something, you got something to hide. Don't you? And I want to know what it is." She stepped back and leaned against the edge of the desk. "So tell me"

"Why would I do that?" he asked.

She stood up and walked over to him so her face was only centimeters away from his "This is why" she said before leaning in and kissing him passionately on the lips, letting her hand lingure around. Wandering. Looking for something, anything. She pulled away after about 2 minutes, breathless, and put both hands behind her back. She stepped back from the boy, smiling and biting her lip for a split second.

"Bye Logan" she said seductively. And with that she simply walked out of the room, across the Shake It Up! Chicago stage and out of old fire exit at the back of the building. Once she was out she immediately reached for her iPhone and dialled the first number on speed dial. Cece Jones.

"Hello?" asked the person at the other end of the phone.

"Cece, its me. It wasn't there" Rocky said.

"What the hell do you meen it wasn't there the note said-" Cece exclaimed.

"I know what the note said Cece. I think I might know where it is though" Rocky said with a slight smirk covering her lips.

"Ok, text me the address and I'll meet you there."

"Texting you now" Rocky said before hanging up.

_To : Cece_

_Meet at the mall, 3rd floor upper south-west heating duct above Bob's Kibabs_

_1 hour... go_

_From : Rocky_

She reached into her back pocket and fished out a small piece of lined paper with the writing _'meet tonight at 11:00pm in the back shop" _she smirked to herself and ran in the direction of her black 1960 fire motorbike jumping on and starting the engine."Let's get this party started." And with that she sped off into the darkness of the night.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Please favourite, follow and review!**

**Tell me what did you think about my one-shot, only took me forever to write it.**


End file.
